


Love interest

by DreamInblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also Harry's Wizzphone is a sarcastic bitch, And Harry can't stop looking at his pictures, Basically Draco is like an Instagram star, M/M, Pining Harry Potter, Social Media, That's it, Wizzphone, boys wearing make-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInblue/pseuds/DreamInblue
Summary: Harry did not spend hours on his Wizzphone every day to look at Malfoy's profile, because that would be considered a little stalkish, right? And Harry does not have stalker tendencies, really he does not. That's ridiculous.





	Love interest

Harry was not sure how it happened but one day, he was perfectly content, having forgotten about Malfoy and his particular obsession when it came to the man and the next, he was ready to fly to Malfoy Manor and see if Malfoy was up to something because...just because. Malfoy was always up to something and Harry needed to know, he needed to.

It all began the day Ginny bought him a Wizzphone. Even if Harry could not care about having one, she argued that every wizard owned one these days and that it was a revolutionary breakthrough when really, Muggles had already invented these years ago. Just like with a Muggle phone, you could take pictures, make calls but also install some applications on it. Harry thought it was not that revolutionary but for wizards, using something so small instead of the Floo to make a call was. The Wizzphone ran though magic, you had to activate it by touching it with your wand, it meant the Wizzphone used your magical's signature to activate and that nobody else could use it. Again, Muggles already knew how to do that so why Harry had to be excited about it?

It has been two weeks now since he had it and he still had to use it. He tried to use it once, but he had been called on a mission and then had not touched it since he left it on his bedside table.

“Harry, have you even used your Wizzphone at all?” Ginny asked when they were all at the Burrow for dinner.

“Hmm…” He said before putting a big spoon of rice in his mouth.

“So, no?” She insisted.

“Can’t speak.” He said while chewing unnecessarily slowly.

“You’re unbelievable. So, I assume you did not create your Wizard profile either.” She said while looking disappointed.

“Uh, what’s that?”

“Honestly, Harry!” Hermione replied, frustrated.

“What?” Harry’s eyes widened as he could not believe Hermione was taking Ginny’s side even if he could, because Hermione liked to get involved in other people’s business as much as Ginny did.

“Each Wizzphone user has to create a Wizard profile for himself in order to use all its functionalities properly. Also, if you create your Wizard profile, your Wizzphone will automatically add all your friends and acquaintances so it would be easier to join them.”

“How can it know who my friends are?”

“It has to do with your magical signature.” Hermione informed him while rolling her eyes and who did she think she was, rolling her eyes at Harry as if to tell him he was being an idiot when she, herself was…was…ok, he did not have anything to say about Hermione but one day, he swears, one day he will find something.

“Harry,” Ginny said. “Do it tonight or I’ll fucking hex you into next week.” It sounded final and Harry did not have the courage to add anything to that.

 

The same night, after he came back from the Burrow, he immediately took his Wizzphone to create his profile and it had absolutely nothing to do with Ginny and her threats because he was not scared of her. He did it because he wanted to and for no other reasons.

Apparently, you had to talk to your Wizzphone to use it and Harry did not feel like a mad man at all, mumbling to himself in the middle of his big and lonely house sitting on the floor. When he had finally succeeded on adding all his information on his profile, all it was missing was a picture of him. He blinked when his Wizzphone suddenly flied from his hands to put itself in front of him and choose the best angle to take a picture of him. When it was done, the Wizzphone flied back into his hands and informed him very rudely that Harry was not a very photogenic person and that the picture it took was the best it could do. Harry was offended, he thought he looked quite good in the picture, thank you very much and he would not break into a fight with an object because he already said he was not a mad man.

 When it was finally finished, his Wizzphone made some bip sounds until it stopped. Harry looked at the screen and saw that it had added a lot of his friends into his contacts. Feeling curious, he scrolled through them to see if the Wizzphone had added all his friends. The Wizzphone had arranged his friends into categories -into the “Best Friends” category, he could see Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna’s names. Then there was the “Friends” category where he could see Seamus, Dean, George and many other names. There was also the “Acquaintances” category, the “Coworkers” category among others. Then, he stumbled upon the “Love Interest” category and he blinked as he only saw one name in it.

**What the actual fuck?**

There, in the fucking “Love Interest” category was the name of Draco fucking Malfoy and…and how was that even possible? The Wizzphone obviously was not working properly because how could Malfoy of all people could be in this category. It did not make any sense at all, even if the Wizzphone placed all the other names in the right ones, it had obviously been wrong about Malfoy.

“Hey! Put Malfoy into another category! Like…like the enemy one or something! Just, what the fuck? Put him somewhere else!”

“I cannot do that. As your Wizzphone, I studied all your memories and feelings using your magical signature and I have concluded that Draco Malfoy had to be put in that category. I am sorry you are denying your feelings like a pathetic excuse of a wizard being but maybe it will help you come into your senses.”

Harry could not believe it, he was being told off by a fucking wizard phone! What the fuck! He put his Wizzphone away and stomped out of his bedroom in a fit. He was going to take a shower and forget about his bloody phone.

“That’s it, act like a child now, it will help you overcome all your problems, I can assure you.” His Wizzphone told him sarcastically and Harry had to actually stop and breathe loudly to control himself not to throw it through the window.


End file.
